Beautiful Shame
by Erik'sSexyKitty
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas find a young lady in the dungeons of a neighboring kingdom. Can this lady make second impressions better then her first and win a certin elfs heart?


Chapter 1- Meeting

She couldn't remember how long she had been there. Four, five months. She was losing perspective from lack of nutrients. Flashback " 'Mina come in it's getting late and father calls." "Tell father I'm coming Neru." The sound of hoof beats filled the air and both whirled around in fear of what they might see. " 'Mina run! 'Mina you must run, please" Neru shouted. Finally she turned with pure terror written in her eyes and started to run as fast as her legs could carry, but to her dismay the white riders of Beterli weren't far behind. End Flashback she jerked her head up. Someone was coming down the stairs. She watched with great intent and very slowly did a man appear. He yelled in another tongue in witch she couldn't understand. Fear and panic overcame her and slowly everything went black.

Aragorn approached the chained figure with caution, Legolas at his side. Aragorn went over to the wall and found the keys to the chains. Slowly they lowered her down. "How could one do this to a lady and one so young?" Legolas asked of Aragorn. "Legolas go look for a close stream we need to get her wounds clean." "There is just one over the hill" Legolas said

He laid her gently down next to the stream while Legolas retrieved medical supplies. Aragorn slowly started to clean her wounds. The coolness of the water bringing her back to the world of the waking. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a short gasp. She flew back as if his touch burned only to hit someone's feet. She tilted her head up and an ear piercing scream erupted from her mouth causing him to cover his ears quickly. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run but to no avail for her arms were in the hold of strong hands. She followed the hand to its owner. He was tall and lean. He also had blonde hair, untrusting blue eyes, and pointed ears. Her eyes widened realizing he was an elf. She struggled to break free. "Stop squirming for I'm not letting go." She immediately stopped her wiggling and he loosened his grip. She took a moment to access the situation. She didn't know where she was and there where two armed males the odds were against her so she decided to do what was asked of her for the most part. "What is your name?" the one in front of her asked. She looked him over. He was pretty tall nice build and shoulder black/brown hair. His eyes though stern were gentle and welcoming. Though he was rough around the edges he had a kind feel to him. "He asked your name" the elf hissed in her ear through his teeth. "_Legolas. Min aniro hen na edro am al nifred nin_" Aragorn said in the same foreign tongue as when he found her. In response Legolas only glared daggers at him and responded in the same language but with an icy tone _"im ceri al estel hen."_ "Please tell us your name child." Aragorn tried again. "I am no child and why should I tell you my name when you have with held your own?" she spat. He let out a laugh. It wasn't hallow but one filled with humor. "I, my good lady, am Aragorn and the one behind you is Legolas." She hesitated for a moment looking into his eyes finding only what she found before. "Why should I trust you?" "Release her" Aragorn then went to his pack and brought out a spare tunic, leggings, and cloak. He handed to her along with the soap and salve. "You can go down the river and wash. You will feel better. When you are done put this on your wounds and then come back we shall have food ready by then." Aragorn instructed while pointing along the river bank. She took the stuff and timidly started walking in the direction he pointed. Once out of earshot Legolas turned back to his companion. "What if she runs?" "You can still see her can you not?" "Well yes but" "Good then you can keep an eye on her." Legolas's eyes widened with disbelief but soon turned to a glare then he turned to keep watch the retreating figure of the girl. "Do not worry my friend she will not run she is too frightened and weak. Slowly she made her way back to the camp Legolas watching her every move and taking time to study her. She was thin and stood about 5'2. She had long auburn hair and emerald eyes both dull needing the life brought back to them. As promised they had food ready. Aragorn handed her a plate and she thanked him as she hesitantly reached for it. "Now for you can not come up with a name fro us to call you may we inquire as to why you were imprisoned to begin with?" he asked. She swallowed and sat still thinking as to where to begin. " I was taken from my village by the riders. Their king sent them out in search of young women he could have his way with. When I was brought in he deemed me his favorite for I was the youngest and most innocent among them. For months he tried to bed me but to no avail. He became angry with me and so locked me up until the time I chose to succumb to his wishes. I don't remember how long I was there and then you came." She finished finally looking up and into his eyes. " You have given me no reason not to trust you and your companion. Thank you for everything. Arimina." Aragorn gave her a quizzical look. " My name is Arimina but please call me 'Mina." By this time the sun had sunk low into the sky. " sleep now 'Mina for we travel at first light." Aragorn spoke with a kind smile. She settled herself down sleep soon taking her. Aragon turned to Legolas and plainly saw shock written in eyes before he turned to take first watch leaving the camp.

A/N

"_Legolas. Min aniro hen na edro am al nifred nin-- Legolas we want her to oen up not fear us  
"im ceri al estel hen"-- I do not trust her_

_This is my first fanfic so please don't hate to much just tell me what you like and hate so that i can become a better writter._


End file.
